Free of Restrictions
by SopranoZone
Summary: AU [complete] Between work and a restricting boyfriend, Kagome never has time to go out and have fun. But what if a few coworkers take her on a month long trip to Las Vegas, where What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Free of Restrictions**

_By Rikloveshinu_

**Disclaimer: **

**fan -(noun)-1** an enthusiastic devotee (as of a sport or a performing art) usually as a spectator  
**2 : an ardent admirer or enthusiast** (as of a celebrity or a pursuit)

**3** something resembling an open fan

**Fiction (noun)1** **a : something invented by the imagination or feigned; _specifically_ : an invented story b : fictitious literature (as novels or short stories) c : a work of fiction**  
**2 a** an assumption of a possibility as a fact irrespective of the question of its truth a legal _fiction_> **b** a useful illusion or pretense  
**3** the action of feigning or of creating with the imagination

**THEREFORE:**

**Fanfiction (noun): a work of literature created by an enthusiastic fan of a particular work. Me no own.**

* * *

_**Quote of the day**:_

_You need only two things in the universe. Duct tape and WD 40. One to make things stop, and one to make them go._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Warm blue eyes glanced over the screen as their owner typed away on the computer. She finished, reaching above her head, stretching out kinked muscles, and glanced around her office, pausing over a picture of her boyfriend. _'Koga...'_

"KAGOME"

The said girl looked over to see her friend Sango running down the hall. The woman stopped, panting for breath and grinning at her friend.

"Guess what."

"Uh...you finally found a boyfriend?" Kagome asked lamely.

"No! Rin got the trip cleared with boss today! I can'tbelievehe'sletting us leave!She just left to go get the plane tickets-we leave tonight." Sango exclaimed excitedly, seating herself on her friends desk next to her.

Kagome blinked. "I already told you-Koga won't let me go! Why tell me"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I'M TALKING TO YOU ABOUT IT! Gosh!You can't let Koga run your life like this! He's a jerk to you, and never treats you like he should"

"I...I know Koga doesn't exactly treat me like he should, its just every time I tell him we should maybe spend time apart, he just laughs and doesn't listen. I tried to dump him last month, remember? Plus, having a lame relationship is better than none..." Kagome defended weakly, glancing at the floor.

Sango glared at the picture of Koga next to her on the desk,before picking it up and flinging it across the room. "Kagome, Koga treats you like dirt. You don't need to have his permission to go have some fun for once."

Kagome hesitantly glanced in the direction where the picture landed and back to her friend._ 'Should I go? The girls always look so happy when they come back...and Koga has been getting on my nerves a lot lately...but If I go he'll get mad...'_ Another glance at her friends pleading face was all the answer she needed.

"Alright. I'll go home and pack."

* * *

"American Airlines Flight 423-A is now boarding passengers." 

"Was that our plane" Kagome asked as she followed her friends through the airport.

Rin sighed. "No, Kagome. We'll tell you when its our flight is ready...and try to relax. This trip is to have fun."

"And if you ask that question again, I'll have to hit you." Another of their co-workers, Kagura said, glancing impatiently at the large clock.

"Passengers on Private Flight 23 bound for Las Vegas, please procede to gate 2A for bagage check and boarding."

"Thats us" Rin cried, picking up her carry-on bag and running off.

"Come on Kagome! Let's go" Sango said, pulling her friend along by the arm.

* * *

Kagome nervously pushed her bag into the bagage compartment above her head. _'This is pretty nice...'_ THey had their own private jet, and there were only about 10 ladies from work going on the trip. She sat down next to a few girls she recognized working with, across from Sango. 

"Hello, Ladies, this is your captain speaking. I'd like to ask you all to take a seat and put on your safety belts until we've taken off." said the intercom above Kagome's head, making her wince. She immediatly complied, her hands gripping her armrests as the engines started up. _'Oh man...I forgot how much I hate flying...'_

"Kagome? Are you alright"

"Yes" She squeaked, clamping her eyes shut as the plane started moving.

_'I'mgonnapassoutI'mgonnapassout I'm gonna pass out!_

"Uh...Kagome? We've taken off." Sango said with a small laugh. Kagome opened her eyes to glare at her, then noticed a steward had come out to take orders for drinks. She ordered a Coke, and finally took off her safety belt as Rin began to talk.

"Anyway, Welcome everybody to the Annual "Work Gals Go to Vegas" Trip! For those who are new, you'll be made aquainted with the rules, and the trip will be wonderful! We should be there in about three hours."

Moments later, a sheet of paper with what looked like a poem was passed into her hands, and she noticed a few other 'new' girls already reading it. She then glanced down and read.

_'What happens in Vegas is just between us,_

_Ain't nobody's business what anyone does._

_You can let down your hair,_

_Be as wild as you dare,_

_Go crazy-do something outragous._

_But what happens in Vegas_

_Stays in Vegas.'_

"Wait, so nobody's gonna tell anyone else about what happens on this trip" She blurted out, glancing up at Rin.

"Yup, thats the idea. That means maybe you could find a decent guy for once."

"In Vegas? Yeah right. As if anybody'd be interested in me..." Kagome grumbled to herself. She glanced over at Rin, who held up her glass of 7Up with a grin.

"You never know. Cheers."

* * *

Yup! Another fic by me! MUAHAHAHAHA! Whoever guesses what song this story is based off of first, I'll make them an InuYasha gift art on DeviantART! So if you leave a review, be sure to leave your email address! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Free of Restrictions**

By _LinZiShuo_ (formerly known as _Rikaloveshinu_)

* * *

_**Random Quote of the Day  
**l(a  
le  
af  
fa  
ll  
s)  
one  
l  
iness  
-e.e. cummings

* * *

**Chapter 2**_

"Kagome! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Be patient, Sango! I've never worn something like this - not since prom anyway..."

Sango sighed exasperatedly, before stepping in the room. She walked over to Kagome and helped her tie the straps behind her neck.

"Believe me, Kagome. This is nothing like a prom dress. This is a 'lady going out for a night on the town' dress. Now turn around - lemme see."

Kagome turned around, staring at the floor uncomfortably. 'I've never worn a halter dress before...' She looked at Sango, who was examining her dress.

"Something's not right..." Sango muttered to herself, before reaching over and snatching the hair chopsticks from Kagome's hair, causing it to fall down over her shoulders.

"Wha-"

"Aha! Perfect!" Sango crowed, grabbing a comb out of her bag and quickly running it through Kagome's hair. "Keep your hair down, but keep it on your back so you can see your front - it looks gorgeous!"

"A-are you sure? I-I look like some floozy!" Kagome stuttered, slightly alarmed by her friend's strange attitude. 'It's like she's a different person here!'

"No, not a floozy! You look perfect - and it'll make tonight a great time! Remember, we don't have to act like ourselves! Or, we can act more like ourselves than ever! Come on! The night's passing us by in a hotel room!"

Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out of the room and towards the elevator. Kagome sighed, leaning back against the elevator wall.

"Sango? I'm not so sure about this..."

"Kagome, why? This is the first time you've been able to get away from Koga for nearly a year! He's too restricting on you! I wanted you to come so you could have some fun!" When Kagome didn't respond, Sango sighed, leaning against the wall. "Kagome, you're like a sister to me, and I can tell you don't like Koga. You're miserable. If you can have a good time here, then you can tell Koga that you're sick of him and you want to see other people. I hate seeing you miserable, and I WILL make sure you have a good time on this trip!"

* * *

Kagome sighed, seating herself at the bar with a glace at her friend - who was currently dining with a man who lived near New York, not too far from where they worked. 'At least someone is having a good time...what a bore...'

"Excuse me, miss, do you mind if I take this seat?"

Kagome was startled by the sound of a deep voice, and looked over to see a man with long black hair and violet eyes smiling at her, hesitantly pulling the chair from the bar.

"N-no, go ahead. I'm not waiting for anyone." She stuttered nervously. 'I wonder who he is...and why he would be here of all places...he looks to...down to earth...to be a bad guy...' she thought, as the man seated himself and ordered a Coke.

"My name's Inu Yasha. I'm from Dallas." He said, offering his hand.

"Kagome - I'm from New York." She replied, shaking his hand. "I've never been to Las Vegas before. I'm here on a 'get away from work' trip with some friends. What brings you here?"

"My friend is not to be trusted in a city like this - I would call myself his chaperone, even though he is technically a year older than me."

Kagome laughed. "I got myself dragged into this. I didn't really want to come...I'm kind of nervous being this far from home."

"I've never been here either." He said with a smile, before his brow furrowed uncertainly. "You said you were here with some friends? Where are they? I wouldn't leave someone on their own on their first trip to Vegas."

Kagome shot a dry look over to her friend who was currently still being charmed by the man from earlier. "My dear friend Sango is a little...preoccupied...right now..."

Inu Yasha glanced over in the direction she was looking, and winced.

"Ooh...you may want to warn her-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a hard slap, and the cry of 'Pervert!' from the said woman.

"-about him. Oops. Yeah...That's my friend. He's from New York, but he asked me to meet him here this weekend so that he 'wouldn't get into trouble', but I know he's just trying to get me set up with somebody. It's a hopeless task - my job is my only mistress." He sighed in a 'woe is me' kind of way, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Why, what job could be that demanding?"

"I'm a doctor - in the ER."

"Oh. That would be a demanding job."

"What about you? Are you a slave to the woe which is work?"

"I," she paused, taking a suspenseful breath."Am a newspaper editor/columnist. Lowsy pay, no respect, but it keeps me fed."

He snorted. "Why not get a new job? You're still young - you can't be older than 20."

She let out a snort. "20! I, my dear friend, am 25."

"Hm. As long as we're swapping facts, I'm 28. It's a pity. At this rate, I shall die a lonely man."

"You cannot be telling me you don't have a girlfriend. Even I managed to get my self tethered to an obsessive boyfriend who can't seem to realize when he's been dumped...surely you have at least a stalker on your tail." She teased.

"Alas, no stalker for me. Although, if your friend over there keeps flirting with Miroku like that, she may have a stalker of her own. I've never seen him so smitten!"

Kagome laughed. "It seems she's already gotten herself over the small perversity accident earlier."

"Oh, that was no accident. Miroku is a class 'A' pervert. Has been since high school." Inu Yasha said with a smirk. He paused, before speaking again. "Kagome, would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight? I know we've just met, but I'd like to at least make a friend from this little excursion."

Kagome paused. 'Should I? He seems nice enough, and he is certainly handsome...'

"I'd love to."

Writing advice appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ahahaha...sweatdrop sorry about the delayed update...things have been INSANE where I live. I believe this chapter may hold you over till the epolouge.

* * *

Free Of Restrictions

Chapter 3

* * *

Kagome let out a regretful sigh as she glanced at the swollen suitcase sitting on her bed. 'We go back tomorrow night...But If I go, I will probably never see Inu Yasha again...Its only been two weeks, but he's...he's all I've ever wanted in a man...' She glanced up at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in!" She called, heading towards her door.

"Kagome?" Came Sango's voice as the door creaked open. "You're still here? I thought you were going out with InuYasha tonight."

Kagome shook her head. "Not until 8:30. I'm meeting him in the lobby. We're going out, since we go home tomorrow."

Sango nodded, before hesitantly glancing at Kagome. "Are...Are you sure you're up to this? I mean, just...leaving .You've spent practically every minute since you met InuYasha with him...Maybe you can invite him to come visit us..."

"But what about Koga? I've tried to dump him at least twelve times, and he's still convinced that I'm 'his woman,' " Kagome said dejectedly. "If InuYasha came to visit, the two of them would end up fighting, and one of them would get hurt. InuYasha is more temperamental than Koga ever could be - you should have seen him when that pick-pocket tried to steal his wallet!"

Kagome sighed, sitting down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do! I really like InuYasha! He's everything I've ever wanted, but if I go home, I'll never see him again!"

Sango watched in surprise as Kagome completely broke down, her shoulders shaking with small sobs. She sat down next to her friend, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. She heard Kagome mumble something, and she paused.

"What was that?"

Kagome looked up, her face slightly pink from crying. "I said, 'I think he might be the one'..."

"What!" Sango exclaimed, wide eyed. "You aren't serious, are you? You've never..."

"He's...we just...fit. Sure, we argue over dumb things, like where to go on our dates, or where to eat...but even though we do, I feel...I feel attached to him." Kagome laughed wryly. "He's always so rough, a total mama's-little-heartbreaker poster child, but when he's around me, he's so caring...he's passionate in what he does, he's loyal, he - he always is concerned for my well being...I love him, Sango...It seems odd, but I'm completely head-over-heels for a man I met two weeks ago..."

"Kagome...maybe you're right...you've been happier on this trip than I've seen you in years...maybe..."

Kagome looked up. "Maybe what?"

"What if you stayed? Maybe went to stay with him for a few weeks...or if you two are serious...you might live with him for a while. You're always complaining that you don't particularly feel...attached, to your job. You keep joking about going back to college and taking some classes, majoring in something other than journalism...What if you went to a college in Texas, and stayed with InuYasha? You'd be free from Koga..."

She paused, before her eyes widened. She let out an excited squeal, before throwing her arms around Sango's neck.

"Sango, you're a genius! Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I think this might work!" She said tearfully, as she continued to strangle Sango in a bear hug. "Sango, you are the best friend ever!"

Sango let out a laugh as Kagome finally let go of her to proceeded to prance around the room, and chant a mantra that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm ditching Koga the dork!'

"Come on. Lets get you ready. You've only got 20 minutes till you're meeting him, and your make-up is a mess!"

* * *

"InuYasha, where are we going!" Kagome cried happily, as he dragged her down the street. He didn't answer as he pulled her into a parking lot and towards his rental car.

"I'm not gonna tell you till we get there. We gotta hurry to get there before sunset!" He said, before something was thrown over her eyes. She giggled as he grabbed her hand and helped her into her seat, shutting the door after she was in. She heard him open his door, and get into his seat, before he started the car and shut his own door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, groping around her shoulder for the seatbelt. He reached over and pulled it into her hand before he answered.

"I told ya. Its gonna be a surprise, so I'm not tellin' you till we get there!" She frowned and folded her arms across her chest, only to hear him laugh.

"Don't worry Kag, it won't be long."

He started driving, and after a moment, she noticed soft music playing from the car speakers. Recognizing the song, she smirked.

"Dixie Chicks? You have Dixie Chicks?"

"Hey, whadd'ya expect? I'm from Texas. I grew up in this little nowhere ranch...and for your information, my mother is the one who bought me this cd."

She smiled. "This is one of my favorite CDs, actually. Sango thinks I'm crazy."

The ride continued for a short while longer, with Kagome humming along to the CD and InuYasha's occasional teasing about her 'squawking'. She observed that about 20 minutes into the drive, it seemed as though they went off-road. They finally reached where they were going, and InuYasha turned off the car to go out and help Kagome out of the car.

"Can the blind-fold come off yet?" She asked, but he merely tugged lightly on her hair.

"Not yet. We're not quite there yet. I'll lead you there--don't worry, I'll make sure you get there in one piece."

He grabbed her hand, and she promptly clutched it like a lifeline, her heart pounding in excitement. He started walking slowly, and as their feet moved, she thought it sounded like they were walking on sand.

"Here we are," he said softly, helping her sit down on the ground, on what felt like a blanket. He moved behind her and untied the blind-fold. Her eyes widened when she saw the small table laid out on the blanket, complete with candles and a meal for the two of them.

"Wow..."

"I know its not much," He said bashfully. "But its kinda hard to get something exquisite out here."

She smiled at him as her eyes looked around to survey the area around them. All around them was simply the desert, with the exception of off to her left, where she could see the distant bright lights and tall buildings of Las Vegas. She didn't spend much time looking at the city, but at the horizon opposite of it, the sky lit up with vibrant oranges, blues, yellows and violets.

"It's wonderful..." She muttered, awestruck. She missed the happy grin on his face, but turned at the sound of a cork being popped.

"Sparkling cider?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. She giggled, holding out her long-neck glass.

"Only you would bring me out here and offer me cider, InuYasha."

He poured her glass with a light scowl. "What? I've TOLD you what alcohol does to your liver. I can't tell you how many drunks end up in the ER for severe liver failure."

She smiled. "I know. I just enjoy teasing you."

He merely snorted, pushing her dinner plate towards her, and beginning to eat his own. Not much later, they had finished, and placed their dishes in a small basket she hadn't noticed before, and she found herself reclining in InuYasha's arms, stargazing. They simply stayed that way for a long while, just enjoying one another's company. After about an hour, she smiled, humming to herself, before breaking into soft song.

"Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can, into the wild blue. Set me free, oh, I pray. Closer to heaven above and closer to you...closer to you...I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall, I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall..."

He smiled, before whispering in her ear. "I wanna be the only one for miles and miles--except for me and you, and your simple smile. Yes it sounds good to me...oh yes it sounds so good to me..."

She smiled, before leaning up to softly kiss his lips. When the pulled apart, she shyly looked into his eyes.

"InuYasha-"  
"Kagome-"

They both stopped upon hearing the other, then laughed.

"You first." She said to him, and he rolled his eyes and acquiesced.

"I've been wondering...I enjoy your company so much, Kagome. I love being around you more than anyone else...I don't want you to go back to New York, cause just thinking about you leaving..."

He shook his head, before continuing.

"I just want to ask...if you would consider coming to stay with me...at least for a while. I know its a lot, for me to ask you to leave your job, but...I love you, Kagome."

Her eyes widened, and after her brain recovered from shock, she let out a happy cry, throwing her arms around his neck.

"That's what I was going to ask you..." She mumbled in his shoulder. "If you'd let me come stay with you. I'm tired of New York, I'm tired of my under-paid job, and I'm tired of jealous men who don't seem to know when they've been dumped!"

He blinked, before prying her away a bit.

"Is that a yes?"

She only squeezed him tighter and kissed him.


	4. Epilogue

**Free of Restrictions **

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**"Where the hell is she!"**

**Kouga growled angrily as he paced by the baggage claim. He glanced back at the flight schedule, and indeed, her flight had landed. "Where is she! First of all, I didn't even give her permission to leave! Second, she said this trip only lasted a few weeks!"**

**He spotted someone with brown hair that he recognized from Kagome's office coming in his direction and growled. He stormed over and was slightly surprised when she gave him a small smile.**

**"Kouga, right? Hey, Kagome asked me to give this to you before we took off. Sorry!" she said quickly, putting a folded up piece of paper in his hand. He blinked at her, taking the piece of paper.**

**"What do you mean, 'sorry'?" he called after her, as she ran off of join a short haired man a few yards away. She merely waved in his general direction. Slightly miffed, he turned his attention to the note in his hand. Unfolding it, he read its contents.**

What happens in Vegas is just between us

_Ain't nobody's business what anyone does_

_You can let down your hair_

_Be as wild as you dare_

_Go crazy, do something outrageous_

_But what happens in Vegas_

_Stays in Vegas._

Kouga- 

_Lets face it. Things were not working out. I wasn't happy, you weren't happy, and we both know its time to move on. Find someone new who can make you happier. I know I have._

_-Kagome._

* * *

**"InuYasha, its so hot here! How can you stand it?"**

**He smirked at her. "Kagome, this is Texas. What did you expect? It's a desert. Kinda. What, still too used to humidity? You just spent a week in VEGAS, you dope."**

**She glared at him playfully. "Shut up you. DRIVE."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So how long till we get to your house?"**

**"Not for a few hours. We're gonna stop by my parent's house first."**

**She blinked. "You parents?"**

**He glanced at her playfully. "Yeah, you know, the people brought me into the world, the ones who raised me? Don't you have parents?"**

**She smacked his arm. "I know what parents are, you dummy, but I'm going to meet them! When were you planning on telling me this!"**

**"I just did."**

**She let out a frustrated growl, making him laugh. She pouted for a minute, before he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.**

**"And I guess now isn't the time to tell you that we're having dinner tonight with them and my grandparents tonight."**

**Her only reply was a frustrated shriek as she began pounding on his back.**

**"Hey, Hey! If you kill me now, the car crashes and you end up wandering in the heat to be eaten by vultures!"**

**"InuYasha, you git! You need to TELL me what your plans are, NOW!"**

**He smiled, and she glared at him.**

**"Well, if you insist. I'm planning on introducing you to my family. I'm planning to date you for several months. And I also believe I'm planning to propose to you after you get enrolled back into college…and we're sure that ex of yours isn't going to come after…and after Sango and Miroku get married too."**

**She stared at him dumbstruck.**

**"Oh, um…..ok."**

* * *

**AN: Well. Finally put it up. Wow. My first chapter story-done! dances Well, Here you are! Also, someone brought up the subject of the Las Vegas activities (or lack thereof) in this story. There are two reasons for this. **

**1-This story is about the developing of a relationship, not about what activities they do there.**

**2-I've never been to Vegas! Ha! Yesh, never been to Vegas. I've stopped at a gas station there, and met my aunt at a McDonalds there once. And I've driven on the freeway there on my way to Camarillo….but nope. Never even been shopping there. But I do know the names of the hotel/resorts! They're sooooo cool!**

**3-(ok, so I can't count) There's a lot of things in Las Vegas that I didn't want involved in this story. I mean, come on, Las Vegas is the city of sins, and I didn't want that in here. This is about Kagome and InuYasha, and that's all. **


End file.
